


Supernatural Beach Party, Benny

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Benny fishes.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Benny

Benny lucked out. He didn't really care about dancing or running around squirting each other with water, but he found a fishing spot. It was pretty far away from the rest of the party, but he could hear it. 

He sat on the bridge, swinging his legs a little. His line dangled in the water. He didn't have any bait. And there was no guarantee there were even any fish here. Hell, he didn't know what he'd do with a fish if he'd actually caught one. 

But it was quiet enough and he had a hell of a view.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
